cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fear none Kill all (2nd)
Fear none Kill all (FnKa) was an alliance on the Brown sphere. Fear none Kill all History Reforming Fear none Kill all FnKa was reformed on June 15, 2010 by former members and former founders of the original FnKa. Fear none Kill all's merge with the Majestic Order of Orange Nations proved to cause conflict with members on both sides and later caused members of FnKa to leave the Resistance. Members involved in the conflict as well as former members of FnKa loyal to the FnKa cause joined into forming the new and reformed Fear none Kill all. *Fear none Kill all moved to the Brown Team on July 25, 2010. Official Charter of Fear none Kill all 1 Membership 1.1 Membership Application *Members must both post an application and change their Alliance Affiliation to FnKa to be considered full members and to receive all benefits that come with being a full member. *Applying members must not be a current member of another alliance. *Applying members must not owe money to another alliance. *Applying members must not be on a ZI list of another alliance. *Applying members must not be currently involved in a war. 1.2 Membership Perks *To qualify for the appropriate perks of membership, members must wait 7 days and be signed into all requisite areas. *In said 7 days they must be active on forums and IRC. 1.3 Membership Consequences *If in violation of anything from Section 1.1 they may be kicked from the alliance or denied membership until it is sorted out. *If nations take aid and leave alliance within a month (Violating Section 1.2), they will be subject to destruction by the military of FnKa. 2 Government 2.1 Government Positions Each Ministry will be split into departments which the Ministers will have to assign as many deputies as required to lead the amount of departments they may have (Prime Minister can be exempt from this but can still have a deputy). Furthermore, in each department the deputy or leader of that department will be able to "hire" multiple alliance members to help them with their duties. Prime Minister * Leads the alliance * In charge of the ministers * Power to directly appoint ministers if needed * Can have a deputy if wanted but no department Minister of Internal Affairs * In charge of maintaining the members list * In charge of maintaining the member PM list * In charge for recording members' joining and leaving of the alliance * In charge of the news letter * In charge of mass PMing other members * Can have at least three departments Minister of Foreign Affairs * Chief ambassador to other alliances * Represents the alliance in foreign matters * In charge of appointing other ambassadors * Can have at least two departments Minister of Finance * In charge of controlling the alliance's finances * In charge of maintaining the alliance's financial records * In charge of member aid * Can have at least two departments Minister of Defense * In charge of organizing the military for defense of the alliance * In charge of organizing the military for raids and war. * Can have at least two departments Minister of Recruiting * In charge of recruiting new members into the alliance * In charge of maintaining member applications * In charge of masking new members * Can have at least two departments ** These lists of duty are not exhaustive, and instead guide the Ministries to their apporpriate function. 2.2 Removing Government Officials Removing the Prime Minister The Prime Minister may be removed through a 4/6 vote from the ministers. After a 4/6 vote is decided to remove the Prime Minister, ministers may appoint a new Prime Minister with a 5/6 vote. If voting to remove the Prime Minister is dead-locked (3/3) the Prime Minister will remain in the position. In the event that the ministers feel it unnecessary to remove the current Prime Minister, and several members want the Prime Minister removed anyway, a 2/3 vote by the Elite Members and a 3/4 vote by the general membership is required to remove the Prime Minister, after which the ministers will pick a new one in the regular fashion. Booting of a Minister A minister may be kicked by votes from all other ministers, including the Prime Minister, with a 4/6 vote. The cause for a minister being removed would be either inactivity or doing a bad job. Deputies will be included in the vote process in times of dead-lock (3/3). 3 Elections The Minister Positions will be available to everyone to run for in elections. Elections will occur once every 2 months on the first day of every other month. Running- All candidates will be required to announce their campaign in the "Election Forum". This will include their nation, ruler name, and what they would do for the alliance. The Prime Minister will be voted for every 6 months in order to keep the alliance balanced. 4 Resignation All members are allowed to resign freely, unless you owe money to the Ministry of Finance - or the PM has reason to deny your resignation. Must stay in FnKa for more than a week to resign. Resigning members must post their resignation or inform a member of the government before changing their AA. (See Section 7 for leaving during wartime.) 5 Warfare *The production of nuclear weapons, in line with a total war philosophy, is supported by FnKa, however, they are reserved for use in retaliation or in declared conflicts unless otherwise authorized by the Minister of Defense. *Raiding- Tech raiding will be handled on a case by case basis by the Minister of Defense. 6 FnKa In Times of War *Members are not allowed to leave during. If they do so, they will be placed on a ZI list. Desertion is not tolerated. *Members may not give out information about alliance matters during war-time to any non-member or talk about alliance activities in public areas. Members violating this rule may be kicked from the alliance or removed from the government with approval from the Prime Minister. *No aid is to be sent in time of war without permission. You may only send AID to FnKa and her closest allies in a time of war. 7 Amending The Charter *Ministers or members must submit the amended charter to the government outlining the changes made. The new charter will be voted on by every member of the government including all active deputies and will pass with a 2/3 vote. *The new charter with be announced and posted for members to see and discuss for three days before becoming the new official charter. If there is major disagreement, members may start a vote and the new charter will be denied with a simple majority. 8 Elite Membership *Elite membership will be the government, founders and those who have eaten nukes. The criteria to be an elite member will be as follows: Either be a founding member, a member of the government for a full term as a minister or deputy, or have taken a nuke for FnKa, past or present. You may not be an elite member while serving in the government. *Elite members have the authority to overturn any decision by the ministers with a majority vote, unless vetoed by the prime minister in which case they would have to get a 2/3 vote. They can also remove a member from government with a 2/3 vote. 9 Treaties of Military and Economic Alliance *Alliance treaties that have no mandatory aggression or defense, require a simple majority vote by the ministers to pass. Alliance treaties that have a mandatory clause require a 2/3 vote by ministers to pass. Announcements *FnKa Re-Declaration of Existence *FnKa Notice of Temporary Protection by TPE *FnKa - TPE MDoAP, the They Hate ME More Pact *FnKa - Hydra MDoAP, the FnKa Ices Hydra Pact *FnKa - TOOL PIAT, the Appo - Mia Love Accords *FnKa Brown Team Change/ 1 Million NS *FnKa Joins Protection of Brown Trading Partner AA *FnKa Declares War on the GOONS Category:Re-established alliances